The Wedding
by Bountyhunterbabe
Summary: A short one about Ranger and Steph's wedding. It's my first...go easy on me. :


This is a quick little one that I wrote when I was deathly bored at work. I plan on having a different version in a longer story, so don't be surprised if I include another wedding!

I do not own any of the JE characters. I wish I owned Ranger to do with what I please…but I sadly do not. I make no money off of this.

The Wedding

Ranger nervously dressed in his tux and looked in the mirror. His eyes glanced over to the clock. The wedding was going to start in two hours. Was he supposed to be this nervous? Was Stephanie as nervous as he was? He grinned at the thought of his beautiful bride biting her nails and fretting about her hair. Yeah…she was probably nervous. The events leading up to this wedding had been a whirlwind of love and excitement. Ranger had proposed to Stephanie 6 months ago, after inviting her to move into his new house with him. She had said yes, and together, they had become an unstoppable team. Planning this wedding went smoothly enough…except Grandma Mazur wasn't too thrilled over their alcohol choices for the reception. She had wanted Jack Daniels…a drink Stephanie's mother had vetoed for Grandma Mazur. Ranger had invited his family up, and Steph had finally gotten to meet his whole family. A deep voice boomed him back to reality.

"Ranger…you okay?" Ranger turned and grinned at his best man. Tank was dressed in his tuxedo. His thick neck looked ready to burst from the silver bow tie encircling it.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little nervous. I don't remember being this nervous when I married Rachel." Tank laughed.

"Man, when you married Rachel, you didn't have your heart into it. You actually love Bombshell." The two men turned as the door to the groom's quarters opened and Lester, Bobby, Hector, and Cal stumbled in, trying to finish dressing in their tuxes. Tank rolled his eyes and walked over to help Lester and Bobby with their bow ties. The groomsmen were all wearing identical black tuxedos with silver bow ties and vests. All the men were handsome and buff, and no doubt the bridesmaids would swoon over them. Cal was the only one who looked slightly out of place, but that was just because of the large tattoo on his forehead. Ranger looked at all his friends.

"Thank you for being here." Lester grinned and pushed a wave of silky brown hair from his face.

"No problem boss. We couldn't miss this. Batman and Bombshell, together forever, the bad-ass bounty hunter team." He grinned. "I hope you renewed your health insurance policy. You might need it." The men roared with laughter. Stephanie had a habit of blowing things up. It wasn't her fault, but trouble always found her. Hence the nickname, Bombshell. Ranger smiled. He couldn't wait to finally have this happen.

Stephanie watched her mother from the mirror as she did her daughter's hair.

"Mom, do you think I'll make a good wife for Ric? I haven't had much luck in the relationship department." Her mother smiled warmly and bobby pinned a stray hair back.

"Yes Stephanie. You will make a good wife. Ranger…er…Ric loves you deeply. Anyone can tell that. Besides…anyone would be foolish for not keeping you around." Stephanie smiled back. She looked down at the wedding dress that she had slipped on an hour ago. It was a silvery white and loosely clung to her curves. Tiny silver stones patterned themselves down the back, and the trail was covered in sparkles. She had gone tanning with her friends for a few weeks, and her skin looked healthy and had a nice glow to it. Her mother gently helped her out of her chair. Stephanie twirled.

"How do I look?" Her mother wiped a tear from her eye.

"Like a bride. A beautiful bride." She began to cry. "Oh, Stephanie. I am so proud of you. Look at all that you have accomplished." Stephanie hugged her mother.

"Oh mom, don't cry. At least not yet. Because then I'm going to cry." Her mother wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry darling." Stephanie grinned.

"That's okay." Grandma Mazur walked into the room.

"I got to pinch one of Ranger's men in the bootie. He had a butt like a rock. I can't wait to get him good and drunk…" Stephanie's mother put a hand to her forehead.

"Mother!" Grandma Mazur grinned.

"Steph, it was that Bobby guy. He is fine. I think I should become a Rangeman. I could hold my own." She flexed, showing off scrawny arms. Steph smiled.

"I don't think you could handle the Rangeman crew. You have to train everyday. And you're not allowed to watch the weather channel or porn." Grandma Mazur sucked at her bottom lip.

"Phooey." Stephanie giggled and did one last check over before heading to the door.

"Everyone is out there already. You two better go and get your seats. I see dad coming to get me." The two women kissed her on the cheeks and they hurried off to get their seats. Stephanie's father kissed her as well.

"Pumpkin, you look beautiful." Stephanie smiled.

"Thank you daddy. Do you approve of Ranger?" Her father smiled.

"Yes. He's a good man. He can provide a lot for you. I've seen the house he built. It's magnificent. I can't wait until you have us over." Stephanie grinned.

"We're not going to be living in it until it's complete. So you may have to wait another six months or so." He grinned and led her to the church doors.

"Ready for this." Steph nodded.

"I've never been so sure in my life."

The men were waiting before the music started. Ranger stood with the priest, and Tank right beside him. The rest of the guys were back a little, but still close enough to make a difference. They gave Ranger his confidence. Tank hugged him.

"I am so happy for you." Ranger hugged his best friend back and thanked him. His eyes scanned the crowd. One side was Stephanie's family and friends. The other side was his. All in all, about 200 people had shown up for their wedding. He spotted Joe Morelli in the back and his eyes narrowed. He didn't remember seeing his name on the invitation list. Joe had hurt Steph emotionally so bad that she had been afraid to enter into another relationship with Ranger. If Steph saw him, she might get upset. Ranger looked at Tank.

"Find out why he's here." Tank whispered an order to a Rangeman doing security and the man trooped over to Morelli, leading him out of the building. The men straightened as music began to play. The flower girls were the first to come down. Valerie's three daughters, dressed in light blue dresses walked down the aisle. They threw little petals this way and that; bringing awes out of the women in attendance. Then Connie, Lula, Mary Lou, and Ranger's sister Carmen walked out dressed in beautiful gowns of black and silver. Next entered Valerie, Stephanie's older sister. She had lost all the weight from her pregnancy and once again resembled the serene statue of the Virgin Mary in most of the backyards of the Burg. She smiled at Ranger and looked down the aisle. Ranger's breath caught in his throat. Stephanie hadn't allowed him to see the dress until now. She looked stunning. Her father led her down the aisle and shook Ranger's hand. Ranger gently took Stephanie's hand and held it in his own while the priest spoke. They stood for the entire sermon, saying I do's, and smiling at each other. Most of the women were crying. Stephanie's mom and grandma were holding each other, bawling. Ranger wasn't crying, but Steph had tears welling in her eyes. The priest smiled as they said I do to each other.

"Then, by the power invested in me by the state and God, it is my honor, and my privelage to pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."


End file.
